


Better Off

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Peedee ponders what could have been.





	Better Off

He remembered his smile, how he could find positive in anything, even how he'd always loved—still loved—the Bits.

He wondered if Steven had ever felt that way about him.

But then he thought about the danger Steven was always in, how he'd just… sacrificed himself… to aliens. Like that was the _good_ option. Or something.

Ultimately, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. How could he just—how could _anyone_ —? He sighed, unclenching his fist; it didn't matter anymore, he guessed.

Besides, once he had eyes for other people, the disservice he'd been doing himself was clear.

He was better off with Jeff.

"Hey, Peedee, you coming?"

He smiled, turning to face the boy. "Yeah!"


End file.
